We are Deku
by BlackBlade567
Summary: A Quirkless boy and a descendant of one of the most powerful Symbiotes. Alone they are nothing, but together...they are the Symbiote Hero: Deku. Again, crappy summary. See for yourself. Contains OC Symbiote and Izuku as a host.
1. Chapter 1

I'm **sorry I can't help it! I recently watched Venom and I freaking loved it. Then I though what if Izuku has a symbiote and the ideas kept coming, leave a like if you enjoy.**

 **The symbiote is NOT Venom. Instead it is going to be one of it's descendants. It'll have some similar characteristics. It doesn't necessarily needs to eat humans to survive and can survive on food that contain chemicals in the brain like salmon, chocolate and etc.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Boku no Hero Academia in any ways._

"Text"= someone talking

 _Text =_ thoughts

 _ **Text** = Symbiote's thoughts_

 **"Text."** = Symbiote speaking

 ** _"Text."_** = When symbiote covers human

 **XXX**

The boy was hiding himself in an alleyway, it stinks of garbage and other rotten things but it was the only place he could find to hide from his bullies.

They were most likely beginning to lose interest and decide to go find something else to do or find another person to torment.

The reason for all the bullying was unknown to the boy. On the day he announced to his 'friends' that he was Quirkless, things began going downhill. Things got worse after he had tried to help Kacchan on his feet after he fell. Instead of thanking him he attacked him and shouted words that only adults use.

That was 2 year ago. Now he was 6 years old and had yet to make any friends. His classmates would avoid him like the plague out of fear that they'll be targets for Kacchan and also they share Kacchan's thoughts that he was useless.

Izuku looks out the alley to check if they were gone. He doesn't want to stay any more than he has too, his mother warned him villains are common in abandoned alleys.

 _They should be fine now. I think it's-_ ***clang***

He heard something crash behind him and whipped his head around to check the source but accidentally tripped on his own feet and fell.

 _Is that a villain?_ He thought as he panics, he hope if it was then a Hero might show up.

And then he looks and saw it...

It was a small, weird slime thing. It was searching through the rubbish cans for something. Izuku leans forward to get a closer look, was it an animal that got a Quirk?

His curiosity got the best of him and he went to check on it. As he got closer he slowly reached out to touch it.

 **Symbiote's POV**

The symbiote search through the trash to find food, it was starving and needed something to eat. Something like a brain. The humans were strong, all of them they had powers that will hurt it. Too risky, it decided. It would instead look for substitutes like that brown square thing called Chocolate. Suddenly it saw something approaching, it turned and saw a small human with green hair.

 _ **Humans. Would hurt it. Needs to escape.**_

It tried to move away but it was too weak from the lack of food. It had to survive on rat brains and chocolate for weeks, not enough for a newborn symbiote. It brace itself for the human to attack it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

What was that? The human wasn't hurting it? All the humans it encountered had tried to catch it or kill it. But this one wasnt doing any of the above, instead it looked worried.

The green haired human looks at the it and then too the trash it was searching through earlier.

"Are you hungry?"

Yes, it was. It shook its head.

The green haired human reached into his pockets. The symbiote flinched, was it going to attack?

Instead, the human pulled out a bar of chocolate and hold it out for it.

"Sorry, this is what I have right now. But you can come with me if its not enough, I'm sure we can find something else to eat."

The symbiote looks at the human in front of him in awe. The human does not know anything about it but it still gives him food and offered it more? It consumes the chocolate bar instantly, its hunger began fading and it started feeling strong again.

But as soon as it did, it sensed something. A group of hostiles approaching. Looking for it? Not possible, it then realize that they must be after the human in front of him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" the human asked in concern, oblivious to the threat.

The symbiote has to help the boy, it had fed him when it was nearing starvation. Save it. It would not allow this human to be harmed by whatever was approaching. It needed a host anyways and the human in front seemed suitable.

 **Izukus POV**

 _WHATS GOING ON? WHY IS IT DOING THIS?_

He had given the dark green goo his chocolate bar because it looks like it was hungry, but now it was wrapping itself around him. He tried to tear it off but to no avail. It surrounded his body and soon he felt he couldnt control his own body anymore. He tried screaming for help but the goo had cover it up. His body started to moved on its own and climb the wall.

 _Whats it doing? Where is it taking me?!_

Suddenly a deep voice rang through his head.

 _ **Quite please.**_

 _Who's there?!_

 _ **Don't worry, I'm not hurting you.**_

 _Th-then what are you doing with me._

 ** _I'm taking us somewhere safe._**

 _What?_

 _ **From them.**_

His body moved on its own again and his head turned towards the alley and he saw Kacchan and gang searching through it.

"If I was there, they would've beaten me up again..."

 _ **Yes.**_

"Why did you help me?"

 _ **You helped me, so I helped you. That and I needed a host, now we're joined together.**_

"A host? What are you? Also can you get out my body? No offence but it's weird."

 ** _No, I need a host. But I can do this._**

Dark green tendrils emerge from his body, scaring Izuku when it formed a head with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"What is happening? Is this a dream? Has to be."

 **"I assure you I am not a dream."**

Izuku took deep breath to calm down. He was surprisingly calm considering he's 6 and there's a monster in front of him.

"Who are you?"

 **"I...don't know. I know I was born here though, but I have these...instincts on what to do. Find a host and eat."**

Izuku shudders abit about the way it said 'eat'. He decided to ask another question.

"You keep saying host, what does that mean?"

The thing looks as it was thinking how to answer.

 **"I think that I need to live in a body to survive. I think that without a human, I can't survive. I lived without a host for the 10 days since I was born and I almost didn't survive."**

This raised another question in his mind, despite being 6, Izuku was an smart child so he knew something was wrong.

"Did...something happened to your parents?" He asked nervously, afraid that if he said it wrongly the teeth that was on its face would find itself be used soon.

 **"I...remember living in a..."** it search its host's brain for the word **"Colony. But I was an outcast...I dont remember my 'parents' but I know I had 'siblings' that tormented me, and then I was chucked out for being weak."**

Izuku felt a pang of sympathy for the creature. He knows how it felt, being an outcast to society and being bullied by people once close to him.

"Well... you can live in my place if you want." He suggested.

The creature looks surprised at him.

"My place isn't that big but I'm sure me and my mom can manage. Plus, you said that we're sorta connected now right? We have to stick together."

 **"Yes...that is a smart decision."** It considers.

Izuku held his hand out to the creature which lols confused at the gesture.

"So, were friends now"

It formed a makeshift hand made of green goo and shook it.

 **"Yes, I guess we are."**

Izuku beans in happiness, he had made a friend! A dark green goo sorta weird looking friend but still a friend.

"Great, can you get us down now? We're gonna be late home."

The goo looks at him for a minute.

 **"I...uh, actually don't know how I did the wall climb thing...it was a spur on the moment, I guess? How are we getting down?"**

 **XXX**

 **And that's all for this chapter! I'm sorry again, I couldn't resist. Leave a like if you enjoy and review. Seeya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Boku no Hero Academia in any way._

"Text"= someone talking

 _Text= thoughts_

 **Text= Symbiote's thoughts**

 **"Text"** = Symbiote speaking

"Text"= When symbiote covers human

 **XXX**

Inko Midoriya was preparing breakfast in the small apartment that was their home. She checks the clock on the wall, Izuku probably trained until late night yesterday and was sleeping heavily now.

"Izuku! Breakfast is ready! And you're gonna be late for school."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her son walked down, eyes still shut and was slightly snoring.

 **"Don't worry Ms. Midoriya. We're alright, he'll wake up in a few seconds."**

Inko sighs, even after 8 years the symbiote still creeeps her out slightly but it did help when Izuku was sleeping heavily.

Then the eyes started fluttering and when it did, there was surprise in his eyes before realising what had happened.

"Sorry mom, I guessed we trained too hard yesterday." He said as he sat down to eat breakfast.

Inko sighs "You're already training harder that most people in your school, I'm sure you'll make it to U.A. You should take a break or something."

"I guess we can stop for today." Izuku answers as he scoffs down breakfast. Then the head of the symbiote pops out from his back and scans the table, he was already used to this.

 **"Where's the chocolate? You know I need chocolate!"**

"You always eat chocolate. Eat something else that contains serotonin will you? Maybe something more healthy that junk food." Inko said sternly as she passed a plate of salmon.

The symbiote pouts but eats the salmon anyways. **"You're not my mom."**

"True but if you're living in my son's body I would prefer you two to be healthy."

Izuku finishes breakfast and heads to the door.

"Don't forget your bag dear, and have fun at school."

Izuku shot a dark green web at his bag and pulled it to him.

"Don't worry mom. **_We_** will." He said at the same time as his symbiote.

 ** _Hey, Midoriya. How bout we buy some chocolate on the way to school yeah?_**

 _Sure why not._

XXX

 ** _NO! Not that one, the other one._**

Izuku grumbles as he picks the chocolate bar off the shelf.

"This is more healthy that the other. Mom's right you know, we need to eat healthier."

 ** _Grr. Not human anyways, don't need to eat healthy._**

They pay for the chocolate and ate as they walk to school. Suddenly they heard the sound of a huge fight.

Izuku turns to see a giant villain fighting the new hero Kamui Woods.

"Oh wow! A villain!" He gasps as he pulls out a notebook.

 ** _He's big. Wonder if his brains are as big. Sweet, juicy, delicious, big brain..._**

"Cut it out. We agreed not to eat human brains remember. And any other brains only in emergency cases." He mutters to his other.

 ** _Grr, it's so noisy._**

"I know just hold on for a while."

A old man notice him and said "You're taking notes. A fan of heroes huh."

"Yeah!" He said as he nodded his head, suddenly he noticed Kamui Wood's change in stance. He points it out.

"He's going to use Lacquer Chain-!"

"-Prison!" Kamui Woods finish as he shot a dozen wood ropes at his target.

"CANYON CANON!"

A voice ranged out and a large female drop kick the villain in the face, knocking him down and out. Everyone looked stunned, including Kamui Woods.

Suddenly a large group of cameramen appeared and shot pictures at the Hero.

"It her." They all repeatedly said.

"Today's my debut. Hi everyone I'm Mt Lady. Please to meet you ass-quintance." The Hero introduces herself.

 ** _Hehe, an ass pun. Hehe._**

"Shut it, that's inappropriate."

He continued writing his notes.

"Gigantification huh? It's a common but powerful quirk, but could the threat of public property damage hinder its use? Well...depends on whether or not she can change her size at will." He mutters to himself.

The old man gave him a thumbs up. "You're gonna be a Hero. Good luck out there kid!"

He smiles at the man "Thanks, we will."

As he walks away the old man registered the word he had just said.

 _We?_

 **XXX**

"You guys are all third years now! It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!"

Izuku looks at the teacher but continues writing on his notebook.

This teacher suuucks. Hope the teachers at U.A are better. Maybe we can eat his brains?

"Of course not." He mutters

The teacher threw a pile of paper in the air "I assume you all want to be heroes?"

The class erupt in cheers as they all demonstrated their quirks. The Symbiote's head popped out to join in but was stuffed back in by Izuku.

"Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers. As if my Quirk is as crappy as theirs."

The class turned to a certain arrogant blonde.

"Get over yourself Bakugo!"

"Shut up! Extras like you should act like extras." He sneers."

 ** _Arrogant asshole...why couldn't we bite his head off years ago._**

"Because we need to be the bigger people. And it's illegal."

The teacher looks at Bakigo's high school selection form.

"You're aiming for U.A aren't you Bakugo?"

There was a discussion among the class.

"The national school?! The cutoff score is 79 right?!"

"I hear they barely accept anyone!"

Izuku just covered his head, they hates the noise.

Bakugo jumped and stood on his table.

"Ah, the stupid chattering of extras. I aced the mock exam!! I'm the only student here good enough for U.A!! I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people in the world!"

Unfortunately for a green haired child and his symbiote the teacher read out his application next.

"Midoriya, you're going to U.A too aren't you?"

Everyone looks at him and started laughing. They didn't know the true power or nature of him and the symbiote and assumed it was just a creature that can talk and nothing more.

 ** _Brats, we can grind them to pieces if we want too. They have no idea how lucky they are._**

"USELESS SHIT!"

The table in front of Izuku exploded and made them fall of their chair. They looked up to the perpetrator.

"You have a crappy useless quirk that can't do anything other than talk shit and look ugly! And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!"

Izuku backs off in fear and raise his hands out "Kacchan! We don't want to compete against you!"

 ** _Yes we do!_**

"We don't!"

 ** _We do!_**

Izuku ignored his other and continued "Its just been our dream since we were young and... well there's no harm in trying." He meekly said.

"TRY?! What can you do?!"

 ** _We can murder him, murder him so hard he won't even die!_**

"Calm down!"

But Kacchan took that as a insult directed at him and grabbed Izuku's shirt. He then raised a steaming fist close to his hand.

"Tell me to calm down again. I dare you."

 **XXX**

Izuku stood up after the bell rang and began packing his stuff.

 ** _We should have fought back. We could have thrashed him._**

"We couldn't. He's strong, his quirk has fire in it which is one of our weaknessses. He's also skilled too. We couldn't have won."

He begins putting his 'Hero Analysis for My Future.' back in his bag when his Symbiote-Senses rang. Danger.

He quickly pulled his book away before Kacchan took it.

"Looks like Deku has some fight in him after all, huh?"

He looks to see Kacchan and his 'friends' with him.

"Heroes showed signs of greatness even as children. I'll be the first and only student from this crappy middle school to get into U.A." He places a hand on Izuku's shoulder and started burning him.

 ** _Hurts! Stop him! Fight!_**

"In other words, don't enter U.A. Got it nerd?"

Izuku kept quite and the bullies started filing out the classroom.

But it wasn't over yet, Kacchan looks back to leave one last message.

"Why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and pray you'll be born with a better Quirk in the future?"

Suddenly the symbiote snapped and took control. He turns and spoke in a deep voice.

 **"Go fuck yourselves."**

Kacchan snapped back and set explosions of on his palm.

"The fuck you said nerd?"

Izuku manage to regain some control and apologises for his remark before exiting the room in a hurry.

 ** _You're too much of a saint, Midoriya. Sometimes you have to fight dirty._**

"We can't. We have to be the bigger people. We need to be real heroes."

 ** _I heard stories of my 'grandfather' being a host to a vigilante during the Dawn of Heroes. He killed criminals and the crime rate stayed low._**

"But it's the new age now. People like us have have great power. And with great power comes great responsibility."

 ** _I know, but I hope that when we go to U.A we have a chance to fight Kacchan._**

Izuku sighs "Deep down, so do I."

Suddenly his Symbiote-Senses blared and they look around for threats.

"Where is it? I don't see anything."

 ** _Neither do I, but I smell something...the manhole!_**

Izuku looks back in time to see a sludge and then it grabbed him and started suffocating him.

"A medium size body to hide in? This is my lucky day! Don't struggle I'm just hujacking your body, it'll hurt for 45 seconds then you'll die."

 _A villain? It's made of fluid too! Quick, do that thing we practiced!_

 _ **Right!**_

The symbiote covered up Izuku head to toe and made itself waterproof. They then shot a web at the ceiling and pulled them out.

"Damn it! Hold still!"

The villain slammed his fist at them, knocking them back. It then tried to run but the exit was covered up with a dark green web thing.

The villain tried to move through but found it was waterproof. It looks back to see the other exit covered up similarly.

Then the felt something wrapped around him, he tried slipping through but found he couldn't. He looks and saw a hulking green monster in front of him.

 ** _"Judging by the way you were running, we say you were being chased by someone. Probably a hero. All we have to do is keep you here. Too bad we can't snack on you, you're fluid after all. But I wonder if there's some fleshy organs hidden inside."_**

The villain looks at the child in front of him with fear. Instead of a wimpy kid it now looked like a dark green monster with huge teeth and eyes.

 ** _"Is this too scary, how bout this?"_**

The monster shrank to the size of the child and the teeth disappeared. **[like Spider-Man when he bonded with Venom, But dark green and no spider symbol.]**

Suddenly the manhole popped up and the hero crawled out.

 _SWEET HOLY MOTHER OF GOD ITS ALL MIGHT!_

 _ **SWEET HOLY CHOCOLATE ITS ALL MGHT!**_

 **"HAVE NO FEAR! I AM-!"** But he trailed off once he saw the villain covered in dark green web like things and the child covered in the same green thing.

Izuku looks and saw the predicament he was in. He quickly removed the suit.

"This isn't what it looks like! He attacked me and I stopped him then I knew he was a villain so I tripped him here I'm not in trouble am I?" He rambles.

 ** _Stop rambling idiot!_**

 **"HAHAHA! OF COURSE NOT, THANK YOU FOR THE ASSIST CITIZEN! I NOTMALLY DON'T DRAG PEOPLE TO MY MESS BUT THIS IS A NEW AREA FOR ME! NOW I MUST CONTAIN THE VILLAIN, CAN YOU RELEASE HIM?"**

Izuku looks at the villain trapped in the web and realised something "Ah wait, give me a second."

He wrapped the villain and compressed it into a dark green ball. He then handed it to All Might.

"It'll dissolve in two hours, you should get him in jail before that. Also can I have your autograph?" He said holding out the notebook he had dropped.

All Might laughed and signed the notebook and took the ball containing the villain.

 **"MY THANKS AGAIN YOUNG MAN! I HOPE TO SEE YOU WHEN YOU BECOME A PRO HERO!"**

And with that, the No.1 Hero punch the web covering the exit and ran off.

 _Somebody pinch me._

 _ **No need, that just happened. We should go now, your mom is probably getting worried.**_

Unbeknownst to them, the ball containing the villain was stuffed in a pocket too small for it and due to All Might's rush to get in time it slipped and fell, creating a small tear in it.

 _Wh-where am I? Damn that kid, I almost escaped._

The villain heard the sound of an explosion.

"Sewing him full of stupid dreams just pisses me off."

The villain squeezed itself out and confronts the boy with the explosion quirk, it smiles menacingly.

"A good boy with a good Quirk huh?"

 **That's all for this chapter. Again I apologise for not updating the rest of my docs. I'm sorry for any disappointment. Leave a like and review if you enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Boku no Hero Academia in any way._

"Text"= someone talking

 _Text= thoughts_

 **Text= Symbiote's thoughts**

 **"Text"** = Symbiote speaking

 ** _"Text"_** = When symbiote covers human

Izuku walks into the convenience store and bought some food. Being a host to a symbiote means he has to eat enough food for two people. In his head, the symbiote was chanting:

 ** _Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!_**

Izuku sighs "No more chocolate, we need something healthy and contain serotonin at the same time." He says as he searches the shelfs.

Izuku took a can of pineapple slices and packaged salmons. He inspects each.

 ** _I'm not eating any of those._**

"Well you have to. When we get to U.A we need to be in top shape. That means no more chocolate for 10 months."

Suddenly Izuku's fist punch him the face. The symbiote hisses.

"Alright, maybe some occasionaly, but-" he didn't finish because his senses blared and an explosion erupted outside the store.

 ** _What was that?!_**

Izuku looks stunned for a moment before standing up.

"I don't know. We need to get out of here."

They head outside to check what had happened (after leaving cash for the pineapple slices and salmon of course) and saw the same sludge villain from before.

"What the hell? I though All Might brought that guy to jail."

 ** _Unless he dropped it. Damn it, we were careless and he dropped it because it didn't fit in his pocket!_**

Izuku looks around at the fire around them. Fire hurts them like bee stings but only in large temperatures like 2000 degree Celsius can hurt them.

An explosion erupted again. They ran towards the police barricade, hoping to escape the chaos around them but stopped when they noticed something.

"KACCHAN?!"

 ** _That bitch?_**

They saw the explosive blonde trapped in the clutches of the Sludge Villain and being suffocated. He sent off explosions to try to escape but they had little effect on the villain.

"Haha! With this Quirk I can kill All Might with a single punch!" He says as he slapped Death Arm away and caused another explosion.

"It's no good! I can't get a grip on him, he's too slippery."

Kamui Woods kept around and grabbed a couple of civilians "Explosions and fire are my weaknesses! Can someone else take it?"

But Backdraft was busy putting out fires "O got my hands full! Where are the firefighters?"

Another explosion erupted, this time bigger than the rest. The heroes couldn't get close so they started retreating.

"We'll do damage control until back up arrives! I bet every hero in the city is coming!"

 ** _They won't get here in time before he suffocated to death._**

Izuku stood in his hiding spot he had used as cover from the explosion. He peeks out and located where Kacchan was in the Slidge Villain.

 ** _Oh no, don't tell me we're gonna save him. Bastard deserves it for all the things he's done to us!_**

"We can't just stand by and do nothing. We're partially responsible for this, we have to make this right." He said determinedly as he rushes out to save his tormentor from the villain.

 ** _GOD DAMN IT!_**

He shot webs from both his arms and they hit Kacchan.

"YOU AGAIN?!"

Thanks to his superhuman strength the symbiote gave him, Izuku managed to pull him out with ease.

Kacchan looks at Izuku both in shock and annoyance.

"You! Why?"

Izuku smiles at him "You looked like needed saving!"

But the Sludge Villain recovered from his shock and prepared to use a powerful attack "I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU!"

Izuku brought up a shield to protect them, but then...

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"**

All Might appeared from the crowd and rushed in, delivering a devastating downward punch that created enough air pressure to put out the fires and change the weather.

Both of the students lay on the floor, too tired to move.

"No way...the air pressure..."

 ** _That was the coolest thing ever...if we weren't hurt so much..._**

 **XXX**

 ** _Well that sucked. We saved Kacchan but what do we get? Nothing! Blonde bitch in the other hand got news interviews and shit! Why did we saved him again?!_**

"Can you please stop! We saved him that's what matters."

 ** _Being a good guy sucks._**

"DEKU!"

Izuku turned back to see Kacchan heading towards him. He stops and pants before continueing to shout.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME! I COULD HAVE BEATEN HIM MYSELF! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP! TRYING TO GET ME TO OWE YOU?! DONT MOCK ME!"

He turns around and walks away before shouting "I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"

 ** _Fuck brains needs a chill pill._**

 _Well, we need to get home. Let's go._

 **"I AM HERE!"**

"Waaaah?!" Izuku screams in shock.

 **"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA. I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT EARLIER."**

 ** _He wants to talk to us! Don't screw this up!_**

 _I know._

"Wh-what do you want to talk to us about?" He frowned "Is it because I ran to help him? I know I shouldn't but the heroes wouldn't make it in time and I couldn't let him die."

Instead, All Might laughed **"HAHA! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT! YOU JUMPED IN TO SAVE A BOY WHEN ALL THISE HEROES AND PEOPLE STOOD BY AND DID NOTHING. IT TOOK IMMENSE BRAVERY FOR SOMEONE TO DO THAT."**

 ** _He's calling us brave! The No.1 Hero!_**

All Might held out his hand **"I WANT TO TRAIN YOU, YOUNG MAN. YOU SHOWED THAT YOU HAVE THE QUALITIES TO BE A HERO AND THE STRENGHT TO BE ONE! WITH TRAINING I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT INE DAY YOU WILL BECOME A GREAT...UHHH."** He cuts off **"DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?"**

Izuku was already letting the dams break and huge tears came from his eyes.

 ** _You're crying in front of the number one hero._**

 _Shut up, I'm allowed to cry._

"I'm sorry, I'm just emotional. D-do you really mean it?" He asks, still in disbelief.

 **"I HAVE SECRETS BUT I DO NOT LIE. IF YOU AGREE, MEET ME AT THIS ADDRESS. JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE"** He says, handing over a card with an address written on it. **"NOW I HAVE TO GO! A PRO BATTLES NOT ONLY VILLAINS BUT TIME AS WELL, FAREWELL YOUNG MIDORIYA!"**

In an instant, the No.1 Hero ran off and disappeared.

Izuku stood there in daze, holding the card.

"H-he invites us...to t-train...with him..."

 ** _Yes, that is good. If only we could tell Kacchan. He would be crushed, his spirits dampened. Just like how he did to us years ago._**

"You're too dark. Lets go home now.

 **And we are finish for this chapter. I apologise if it seemed rushed but I had trouble putting this one together. If you are confused then let me explain.**

 **All Might sees Izuku as a potential successor but does not tell him straight away. He won't be getting OFA anytime soon because I have plans. If you are confuse as of how he knew Izuku's name, he signed his notebook with his name on it last chapter.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Bug

**Hi I want to apologise for the latest chapter. There seems to be a bug that is preventing me from changing it. I will try to fix it as soon as possible, for now just bear with it. I hope you understand.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Boku no Hero Academia in any way._

"Text"= someone talking

 _Text= thoughts_

 **Text= Symbiote's thoughts**

 **"Text"** = Symbiote speaking

 ** _"Text"_** = When symbiote covers human

 **XXX**

"Grr, please get off the fridge All Might. It's difficult for us to pull it with you on it." They said as they pulled the fridge.

 **"COME ON, YOURE MANAGING JUST FINE! BESIDES, THE FRIDGE MAKES ONE HECK IF A CHAIR!."**

They stopped pulling and looked at All Might. "Why are we here? We're just cleaning up trash! Not training!" They said as they kicked away a piece of metal.

All Might got off the fridge **"TELL ME YOUNG MIDORIYA, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BEACH?"**

"Yes, people threw away trash and the ocean carried them here. Then more people throw trash here and soon it became like this. And also, it's not me it's us." He said, highlighting the 'us'.

 **"MY APOLOGIES. BUT YOU ARE CORRECT, PEOPLE CAUSED THE BEACH TO BE LIKE THIS."** He said as he tapped the fridge and cause a chip of it to fall off. **"YOUNG HEROES NOWADAYS THINK THAT ITS ALL ABOUT FIGHTING VILLAINS. BUT REAL HERO WORK IS DOING VOLUNTEER WORK, NO MATTER HOW UNGLAMOROUS!"** He said as he slowly crush the fridge, revealing the beautiful sunset behind it. **"NEVER FORGET THAT. THIS IS YOUR FIRST STEP OF BECOMING A TRUE HERO!"**

And so began ten months of intense training. After cleaning up portions of the beach they would do combat exercises with All Might which left them with bruises and aches.

He even gave them a dietary plan on what to eat. The symbiote was furious to find 6 squares of chocolate for a whole day only.

But it was worth it, because after ten months they had completed training and were stronger.

 **XXX**

Izuku looks in awe at the building in front of him. It was just like the pictures he had seen, U.A really was awesome.

 ** _We made it pal. Now all we have to do is pass the entrance exam. I know you're nervous but we got it handled! Written test? Bah, you can finish it in your sleep. Particularly test? Uh, hello? We've trained with All Might and beat him once!_**

"I know, but it was only one time. And he may be holding back. But...you're right. I can do this. We can do this!"

"Outta my way shit head!"

Izuku got startled and stumbled for a minute. He turns to see a certain angry, explosive blonde behind him.

"Or I'll blow you to bits." He said with a death glare.

"S-sure. Let's do our best right?" Izuku said nervously, even after years of training he felt intimidated by Kacchan.

 ** _Pussy._**

 _Shut up, it's survival instincts._

He snaps himself out of it and slaps his face.

"Alright! We can't panic now! This is our first step in becoming a hero!" He tools one step...

...and trips on his own legs. Luckily a dark green tendril stops him from falling by pushing hims from the front.

"Geez, that was close."

 ** _No shit Sherlock. Wait heads up, cute girl heading to you at 6 o' clock._**

"Hey, are you alright?" A kind voice with worry in it said.

Izuku turns to see a brown haired girl with rosey cheeks, she wore a jacket and scarf. She looks around his age and had a big smile on her face.

"You almost tripped there, you're alright?" She asks again.

Izuku tried to answer but what came out were stutters.

 ** _Oh for gods sake. I'm taking the wheel._**

Without warning the symbiote took over the body and all controls. He spoke in Izuku's voice.

 **"Yeah we'r-"** it stutters for a bit **"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."**

She nodded "Yeah, this sure is nerve racking right?"

The symbiote nods Izuku's head **"Yeah it is. But I'm sure it'll be fine."**

"I wish I had your confidence. I'm really neevous, I really need to get in."

 **"Then relax a little, being nervous will mess you up."** It checks Izuku's watch **"Well, it's almost time. We gotta go now, seeya."**

As they walk to the doors the girl registered what the boy had said.

 _We?_

 **XXX**

"What was that?!" Izuku asks his symbiote in frustration.

 ** _I helped you talk to a girl. You're welcome._**

Izuku grumbles something and chose to listen to Present Mic's announcement. He was really excited to know that U.A employs real heroes to teach them.

"That's the Voice Hero: Present Mic."

 ** _Ugh, hate that guy. His Quirk is so annoying._**

Izuku starts going through the handout he was given, robots huh? He could handle those. He went through his notes in combat to see if any could help with robots. A great thing of having a symbiote that shares your brain is that he can listen to stuff for you while you do other things.

Suddenly a blue haired boy stood up from his seat. "Excuse me, there seems to be no more than four faux villain on this hand out! If this is a mistake then it is an embarrassing one for a top-tier academy of U.A's calibre."

He turns around, glares and points to him "And you! You have been muttering to yourself since we got here. If this is a game to you then please leave immediately."

Izuku blushes in embarrassment as almost everyone in the hall laughed at him.

 ** _Tsk, ignorant brats. We'll beat them all during the Pratical Test._**

Present Mic saved him from further embarrassment. "Good question examiner 7111. The fourth one is a Zero-Pointer. You can fight it but there's no point fighting it. I recommend my listeners ignore it and focus on the other one. Now I'll leave it off wi h the school's motto! The great hero Napoleon once said 'True heroism consist of being superior to the ills of life.' PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg everyone!"

 **XXX**

 ** _Hmm, it's huge._**

"Very."

In front of them was a gigantic mock city that was the same as a real life one.

 ** _Oi, look over there._**

Izuku looks around to see what the symbiote was indicating and his eyes landed on the brown haired girl.

 ** _That's the nice girl from before._**

"Yeah it's her. You think I should say hi? Hey! What are you doing?" He said as his body started moving on its own as everyone stares at him in confusion.

He wills his control back.

"Do...not...do...that!" He grits through his teeth.

Meanwhile everyone laughed at him.

"He must have got a weird Quirk or something."

"Well that's one less person to worry about."

"Guy looks stupid."

His symbiote took over his mouth **"You want to start something?"**

He took back control and apologised which made the onlookers laugh even more.

"AND START!"

Everyone looks at Present Mic on a watchtower.

"What's going on? The die has cast! Go go go!"

Instantly everyone started running towards the city, including Izuku.

 _Crap, we need to get in front._

He covers himself in the symbiote, turning it into his Monster Form and started to swing through the city with webs.

 ** _"Alright, there's a group of Two and Three Pointers over there. Let's crush them."_**

They dove into the group and start tearing up the robots, the Two pointer tried stabbing with its tail and the three pointers sent a few missles but they did nothing more than annoy them.

 ** _"8 points!"_**

Then his Symbiote-Senses rang and he dodges a missle. He use his webs to grab it and sent it back to the three pointer. The missles in it ignited and created a domino effect that made a huge explosion, taking out the robots near it.

 ** _"15 points!"_**

They swung through again to find more and when they did, they tore through them with the ferocity of a blood thirsty monster which frighten some of the examiners that were laughing at him earlier. The points he accumulated was now 50.

 ** _"Is this all they have? It's so easy for us. At this rate we may just kill robots for fun rather than for points. Maybe we should fight a Zero Pointer just to see what it is before this ends."_**

 **XXX**

"We didn't tell them how many enemies there are and where they are located. Such a wide area with limited time brings out the best in them."

In a dark room, the teachers were looking at the examiners through cameras.

"There are those who can gather information at an instant. Intelligence gatherers. Those who'll never be late to a party. Mobility Experts. Those who can cope with any situation given. Decision makers. And then there are the natural born warriors. A true hero needs to be a combination of all four. The abilities needed to preserve peace in our cities are judged by the points they earn."

There was a discussion among the teachers.

"This year's quite a bumper crop isn't it?"

"There's no way to know."

"But this should tell us more."

One of them pressed a button labelled 'Yaruki Switch'

 **XXX**

The ground shakes as a huge figure emerged from the streets. The examiners took one look and ran the other way as it punches the floor, scattering dust.

But Izuku and his symbiote just stood there impressed.

 ** _"Yesss...This will be fun indeed."_**

Before they can attack the Zero Pointer, they heard a cry for help.

They look and saw the nice girl from before trapped underneath some rubble. She would be crushed by the Zero-Pointer if left there.

They rushed in and threw webs at her, once they latched on they pulled her out and flung her into a web to soften the impact.

They look to her and said one word. "Run."

And she did after looking at him in shock for a while.

They look at the Zero-Pointer again and took note on possible weak spots.

 ** _"The arms and tracks, we'll take them out."_**

And with that, they swing towards the right arm first, the robot tried hitting him midair with its left but thanks to their agility they dodged it with ease.

They latched onto the right arm's elbow and started tearing out wiring and circuitry with ease. Soon the arm was disabled, but then the Symbiote-Senses rang and they barely dodge missles shot from the Zero-Pointer's face.

 ** _"Extra weaponry? No problem, it'll only help us."_**

They use webs to grab incoming missles and flung them at the left arm's elbow, destroying it. They then web zipped to the arm and crawled up it. Soon it reached the head.

 ** _"If only you had a brain, it might've been delicious."_**

They proceeded to tear apart the head's 'eyes' and after a few seconds it fell limp.

 ** _"Hmm, this one was easy too. Too slow and clums-AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"_**

Without warning the missles on the robot exploded. The force was so large that it knocked both of them out and left burns on Izuku. Due to the explosion, they lost hold on the Zero-Pointer and plummeted to the earth.

Izuku woke up mid-fal.

"AHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

He looks around and tried to use a web but his partner was still unconscious.

"Buddy? Wake up! I need help!"

 ** _Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz_**

But then he felt something slapped his face, he looks and saw the brown haired girl on a floating piece of a Three-Pointer.

 _Huh?!_

Then he felt weightless for a minute and floated before he hit the floor.

But he was quickly dropped as the strain was too much for the girl who then proceeded to vomit.

Suddenly Present Mic's voice rang through the city.

"TIME'S UP!"

 ** _Woah, what happened._**

Izuku slowly got up. "We nearly died and the girl saved us. No thanks to you."

 ** _She looks sick. Let's go see what's wrong._**

Izuku agreed and walks to the girl who was still vomiting.

"Uh...Hi, are you alright?" He asked nervously.

After she finishes vomiting she looks to him and nodded. "Yeah, it's just a side effect of using too much of my Quirk."

Izuku helps her down from the Three-Pointer piece. She stumbled a bit but was alright.

"Thanks for saving us earlier. We could have saved ourselves but my partner was unconscious."

She looks at him confused "Partner?"

Izuku realises his mistake "Ah right. It's a Quirk thing." The symbiote popped out of his back and introduces himself.

 **"Hi."**

She was startled from the Symbiote's sudden appearance and backed off a bit.

Izuku frantically apologises for his Symbiote's sudden appearance "I'm sorry. He looks scary but trust me, he's friendly."

 **"I want to eat your brains."**

Izuku chuckles nervously "He doesn't mean it."

But to their surprise the girl looks interested at the symbiote. "It looks sorta cute in a... scary kinda way?" She reaches her hand out to touch it "May I?"

Surprising Izuku more was the symbiote agreeing.

 **"Yes."**

She started patting it and scraping its chin like a dog, the symbiote was enjoying itself and growled nicely.

"Aww, it's sorta adorable." She said.

 _What is going on?! First she was nice to us, then saved us and now she thinks you're adorable?!_

 _ **I don't know her but I like her.**_

 **And that's all for this chapter. Apologies if it seemed rushed. Leave a like and review if you enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. New Sotry Alert

**New story again guy. It's a pirate AU one this time. It'll include themes of POTC and other pirate movies, games and anime. Bakugo won't be much of a dick and act more a a Jack Sparrow kind of character. Read it and if you enjoy leave a like and review.**


	7. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Boku no Hero Academia in any way._

"Text"= someone talking

 _Text= thoughts_

 **Text= Symbiote's thoughts**

 **"Text"** = Symbiote speaking

 ** _"Text"_** = When symbiote covers human

 **"TEXT."**

All Might talking

 **XXX**

 **"Stop staring at the fish, it's creeping us out."** The symbiote said as it eats an entire bar of chocolate.

"He's right, dear. It's getting weird." Inko said to her son who was still in some sort of a trance. Suddenly he woke up from the trance and realised he was staring at the fish for nearly 3 minutes. He quickly apologise and ate finish his dinner.

After that Izuku went to the living room couch and stared at his phone. He guessed he had just passed the written test but he only gotten 45 points for the practical test. Was that enough? He was also worried since All Might hasn't respond to any of his texts in a week. Did he fail? Was All Might disappointed that he did?

He received a text and took a look and saw it was from Uraraka. After the test they exchanged numbers (It was actually his symbiote that suggested it). Apparently she had gotten the results and she passed. This made him even more worried. Did they failed and that's why they didn't get the results?!

"IZUKU! Your results are here!!"

 **XXX**

Izuku stares at the letter for a while. He was sure that he had failed so why did they sent the letter? Is it protocol or something? Suddenly his hands moved on their own and tore the letter.

 **"Dude stop being a pessimist."**

He snaps back control just in time to see a disk fell out of the letter. A holographic disk?

Then it activated and a screen appears with All Might on it.

 **"I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!"**

Izuku and his symbiote were flabbergasted for a while. Why was All Might here?

 **"APOLOGIES FOR NOT RESPONDING TO YOUR PREVIOUS MESSAGES BUT I WAS BUSY. YOU ARE NOW OOOKING AT U.A's NEWEST FACULTY MEMBER!"**

Izuku felt faint "All Might's...gonna...teach...at U.A?"

A hand appears omg the screen giving signs to All Might **"WHAT'S THAT? FINISH IT UP? SURE I JUST GOTTA SAY SOME STUFF FIRST. WAIT I GOT TO DO HOW MANY PF THESE?!"**

Izuku felt confuse for a bit.

 _Did they forgot to edit this part out?_

 _ **Apparently.**_

All Might sighs and continued with the message **"I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YOU YOUNG MAN. NOT ONLY DID YOU PASS THE WRITTEN TEST WITH FLYING COLOURS, YOU PASSED THE PRATICAL TEST WITH A TOTAL OF 75 POINTS, GIVING YOU SECOND PLACE ON THE ENTEANCE EXAM! THIS IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO GET YOU TO U.A!"**

The screen showed the scoreboard and he saw he was 2 points away from Kacchan's scoreIzuku started making unfathomable sounds and looks close to crying. His symbiote on the other hand was cheering and hurling insults at Bakugo. If it wasn't stuck in his body he was sure it was going to do a little dance.

 **"CONFUSE? ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN! THE EXAM ISNT JUST BASED ON VILLAIN POINTS ALONE! WE HAVE RESCUE POINTS AS WELL! AFTER YOU SAVE FELLOW EXAMINEE, OCHAKO URARAKA, THE JUDGES DECIDED TO AWARD YOU WITH 30 RESCUE POINTS! AND WE GAVE 45 TO URARAKA!"**

Izuku has to sit down. This was too much, getting in to U.A? Nearly beating Kacchan? This was like a dream.

 ** _Definitely not a dream. We did it partner._**

Izuku sniffs and wipes his tears with his sleeve. "We sure did."

All Might sealed the deal by reaching out his hand.

 **"COME, BOTH OF YOU. YOU ARE NOW PART OF THE HERO ACADEMIA."**

 **XXX**

Uraraka sat on one of the seats in the ramen stall, waiting for her new friend to show up. They decided to come to the stall to celebrate their acceptance to U.A.

She hears a panting sound and turns to see a certain green haired boy. She waves at him "Izuku! Hi there!"

Izuku stops and pants "Sorry were late *pant* villain attack *pant* train station was closed *pant* we had to run all the way here."

Uraraka giggles "That's really bad luck for you guys."

Izuku sat down and sighs "Yeah, really is." He orders three bowls of ramen.

Uraraka looks confuse "Are we waiting for someone else?" Then she remembers. "Oh right, your partner is eating as well?"

Said symbiote pops out and began devouring the ramen. It didn't have serotonin but it still taste good.

"So, you got third place Uraraka?" Izuku asks as he slurps down ramen.

She nods "Yeah, it was a big surprise. I didn't expect to go that far, I mean, third place?! I was lucky there were rescue points or I won't be able to pass."

The symbiote stopped slurping on the ramen and looks at her. **"You humans worry too much. Back in my ancestor's days people didn't need licenses to be heroes. They just went around saving people for free and stuff, and they were much more effective than some of nowaday heroes."**

Uraraka sighs and continues to eat her ramen "That sounds nice, except for the free part." She said the last part of her sentence quietly.

Izuku and his symbiote look at her "Uraraka, why do you want to be a hero?"

 **"Yeah, what he said."**

She looks embarrassed and clasp her face in her hands to hide the blush "I'll tell but don't judge me until you hear everything, all right?"

Both of them nodded.

"I...want to be a hero for the money."

Izuku and the Symbiote nearly choke on their ramen. Someone like Uraraka being a hero for the money? They only knew her for a week but that doesn't seem like her.

"I know it seems selfish but what I want to use to the money for is too support my parents. They own a construction company and business isn't doing well. So I want to become a hero to ease my parents burden."

There was a sniffing noise and Uraraka turns to see the symbiote crying green goo and Izuku handing it a tissue.

 **"That is so sad!"**

Izuku calms his partner down "What we mean is that it's a great inspiration. Helping your parents is a great goal!"

She smiles "Thanks."

 _Holy shit. What do we do know?_

 _ **I don't know?! Act casual?!**_

 **XXX**

A dimly lit bar in somewhere near the Kamino Ward, two men were standing in front of a TV screen with no video on it, the words 'AUDIO ONLY' displayed on it.

"So, what do you have to report Shigiraki? Kurogiri?"

Both looks at each other before producing a glass cylinder with a indigo coloured slime slushing around in it violently.

The blue haired man with a plan on his face spoke "We found another one master. It was tricky to capture but we did it. It has the default skill set but it is immune to the default weaknesses, fire and sound."

The man behind the screen appeared to contemplate the idea "Very well. We shall add it to the collection."

The black mist took it from the hand man's hands "Shall we give this one to Nomu?"

"No, no. The Nomu won't need them, it is strong enough on its own and I won't risk them being captured."

The mist and hand man nodded. "Very well Sensei." They said in unison.

"Have you any progress on tracking 'that' symbiote?"

The hand man looks apologetic "Apologies master. We have no sightings of it yet, we have reason to believe that it may be in possession in the hands of a villain."

"Unfortunate, track him and observe. If the stories are true, then capturing it will be dangerous, but I'm sure it'll be taken care off. I have faith in you after all."

 **XXX**

"Class 1-A. Class 1-A. Where's Class 1-A? This place is huge."

 ** _Try turning left over there._**

Izuku complies with the symbiote's direction and turned to see a gigantic door labelled 1-A.

"It's ginormous, must be for people with gigantication Quirks." He walk up to the door and clam his nerves "Alright, no need for us to worry."

 _ **You're the only one worrying**_

They're people like us, they're probably nervous too. Just calm down and act casual."

 ** _Just open the damn door. Hopefully that blonde a-hole ain't in our class._**

Izuku sighs "Yeah, and that spectacle guy."

Izuku opens the door only to be greeted by an argument between said blonde and spectacle guy.

"Remove your feet at once! You should show respect to our upperclassmen who came before us and the craftsman of the desk!"

"Did they plant a stick up your ass in middleschool or what?! What school did you even went too?"

The spectacle guy calmed himself and tried to start over with Kacchan. "My name is Tenya Iida, from Someii Private Academy."

This infuriated Kacchan "A stuck up elitist, eh? I'll enjoy tearing you a new one!"

Iida visibly recoiled and shouted "You threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

 ** _I wonder that myself_**

 _Shh, everyone's looking at us._

Izuku was right because suddenly the entire class went quite and everyone looked at him causing his nervous levels to amplify.

Then Iida walks up to him "Hello, I'm Tenya Iida from-"

Izuku interrupts him "Yeah we know, we heard you from just now. Nice to meet you." He shook his hand.

 ** _Not._**

 _Be nice._

Iida looks at him with a serious look, ignoring the 'we' part. "Midoriya, You foreseen the true nature of the exam. While I did not, it hurts to admit but you were the superior candidate."

Izuku was confused "Uhh, it think you got the wrong idea."

 ** _Shhhh, let him say it. I'm enjoying it._**

Another voice piped up from behind him. "Midoriya! It's you!"

He turns to see his brown haired friend "Hi Uraraka! How are you?"

 _Holy crap! She's too cute in that uniform!_

 _ **Very cute.**_

They started talking about stuff and meanwhile, Kacchan was glaring at Izuku with hatred.

 **Previously**

"How wonderful, two of our students made it into U.A! Especially you Midoriya, that's a miracle we never expected."

Katsuki was furious! How dare that nerd join U.A, after he specifically told him not too. After school was over he dragged him to the back of the school and pinned him too the wall.

"Alright freak, what dirty trick did you use to get into U.A?! I already told you not to go there! I was suppouse to be the only one to get inside, you tore my plans apart! Quit now and go somewhere else you fucking-!!"

Suddenly Izuku broke free from his grip and flared at Katsuki with malevolence he never seen in him before, that made him pause.

"Kacchan, **_we_** earned this. **_We_** worked **_our_** way to U.A! **WE **are going and you can't stop us!"

 **Present**

 _What did fucking nerd meant by we? His fucking slime thing? Those two are fucking useless, they couldn't have made it here. I'm getting to the bottom of this._

Suddenly a voice interrupts the conversation Uraraka and Midoriya were having.

"If you're here to make friends get out now."

They look and saw a grown man in a yellow sleeping bag. He swallowed a protein pouch and got up "This is U.A Hero Course. It took all of you 8 seconds to quite down, you lot aren't rational are you?"

Izuku look at the man and tried to figure out why he looked familiar.

 ** _Did you forget? This guy's Eraserhead!_**

Izuku gasp and points it out "You're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

The man looks at Izuku with mild amusement in his eyes, although his face didn't change "Yes, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. My name is Shota Aizawa, nice to meet you."

He pulls out a blue uniform from the sleeping bag and tosses it to him "Put on your gym uniforms, we're heading out now."

 **And that's all for this chapter. Sorry again if it seemed rushed. I was busy with a few things and couldn't write, I hope you enjoy. Please leave a like and review if you did.**


	8. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Boku no Hero Academia in any way._

"Text"= someone talking

 _Text= thoughts_

 **Text= Symbiote's thoughts**

 **"Text"** = Symbiote speaking

 ** _"Text"_** = When symbiote covers human

 **"TEXT."** = All Might speaking

 **XXX**

"A TEST OF OUR QUIRKS?!"

Everyone was surprised at the task their homeroom teacher was giving them. A test of their quirks ok their first day? Uraraka was quick to voice that thought.

"But what about the entrance ceremony? Or guidance sessions?"

Unfortunately for them, their homeroom teacher doesn't give a shit.

"Waste of time. You did exercises in Middle school right? Standing long jump, softball throwing, things like that? Standard No-Quirk allowed gym test."

He looks to Kacchan. "Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 metres."

Aizawa toss the ball at him "Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle."

The blonde grinned and prepped a throw. As he threw it he shouted his favourite catchphrase "DIE!" And there was a large explosion which propelled the soft ball.

 _Die?_

The device Aizawa held showed '705.2 Metres'

"It's important to know your limits. That's the first rational step to figuring what type of heroes you'll be."

Everyone sounded excited.

"Wow, so we can use our quirks?"

"Woah that's awesome!"

But then all of them felt a chill run down their spine when their teacher spoke. "Awesome huh?" Aizawa stared at them "You're becoming heroes in 3 years and you think it's all fun and games?"

Everyone was silent, worried what he was going to say.

"How bout this. The lowest score of these exercises will be judge as hopeless and will be expelled."

Everyone in the class was shocked. Even the symbiote.

"But that's not fair!" Uraraka said

His symbiote popped out and shouted **"I agree! We just got here!"** And was promptly shoved back in by Izuku.

Luckily, Aizawa ignored the outburst "Natural disasters, big accidents, rampaging villains. These kinda stuff happens when you least expect it. It's the job of heroes to prevent these from happening. If you were hoping to spend your evening in McDonalds then I'm sorry to burst your bubble." He said not sorry at all "In the next 3 years, U.A will run you through the wringer. That's Plus Ultra. Use all your strenght to overcome these obstacles."

 **50 Metre Dash**

Izuku took mental notes of how his classmates were using their quirks. He quickly acknowledges that some, like Iida, were built for this while others were not. He looks at his hand, 100% Symbiosis was extremely powerful. He could lift up to 60 tonnes in that form and run as fast as a train, unfortunately he needs to use more control. If he loses control of his emotions he will be driven into a primal fury and start devouring anything they could find. The first time that happened they almost killed a man. They promised to never go 100% no matter what, the max would be 80%, the same amount they used during the Entrance Exam and Sludge Villain Incident.

When it came to their turn, they stood next to Kacchan on the track.

 _Alright, 80% Symbiosis. Concentrate then in the legs._

 _ **Got it partner.**_

They covered Izuku's legs with green substance and got ready. Although he wasn't as fast as 100%, he could still outrun a speeding car. Theoretically.

Kacchan was startled but ignored it. Nothing would change, he will be the strongest no matter what.

A synthetic voice came from the robot at the finish line. "Start!"

"EXPLOSIVE SPEED!"

"Not so fast!"

Just as Bakugo sent himself flying with explosions, they used their webs to zipped themselves halfway through the track and finished the rest on foot, just before Katsuki did.

"4.07 seconds." It recorded. When Bakugo pass, his score was 4.13, 6 seconds later than Deku.

Bakugo stood there in shock. Useless Deku beat him? How?! He stares at him as the green substance on his legs withdrew. He shook his head, that was a fluke, Deku will fail he always will.

 **Grip Strenght**

Izuku looks at the device. He coats his right arm with the symbiote and started squeezing it. Suddenly he heard a crack and saw that they had crushed the handle of the device. They look at the screen and it showed:

48,000 Kg

"Crap." He mutters, they had used too much strength. They thought the device would be stronger since they were in a hero school.

 ** _Well at least we got higher than the rest of them. Look at Kacchan over there, he looks so pissed. Do you have a camera?_**

"Of course not, and don't underestimate the others. They may be better than us in other parts of the test."

The class talk among each other about Midlriya's strength.

"That guy must have a transformation quirk or something."

"That's cool, but why does he mutters to himself? It seems weird."

"Fucking Deku."

 **Timeskip to Softball Throw**

The class gathers at the softball throw area and each waited for their turn. It was now Midoriya's turn, he walks to the circle and coats his hand with the symbiote.

"He's doing very well,I wonder how far he'll throw it this time?" Iida ask

"Probably very far." Uraraka guess, she looks at Bakugo and saw that he was shaking with fury which scared her a little to be honest. He looks like he was going to tear someone apart.

Meanwhile Izuku stood at the circle,having an internal debate with his symbiote.

 _Aizawa is looking at us, he knows we aren't using all our power._

 _ **So what?**_

 _He might do something to make me go serious and it'll probably involve using his quirk. If he finds out..._

 ** _I thought you said we can't use 100%?_**

Izuku looks at his green coated arm and thoughts for a while. He starts muttering.

"Maybe...maybe I can just do this."

He removes the symbiote from his arm.

 ** _Dude? Partner? What are you doing?!_**

"I have a plan." He says as he prepares to pitch the ball.

 ** _I can see the plan, just want to say it stupid._**

"Don't lose control...Don't lose control...Just the hand..."

He coats his hand but this time with 100%. It looked like normal when he covers it with 80% but the difference that it had light green veins running through it.

He grunts and threw the ball with all his might. The small ball flew across the field for a few seconds and landed hundred of metres away.

Meanwhile, Aizawa was surprised. He had knew that the boy had been holding back his strenght for the test and was confuse why he showed it now? But when said boy was clutching his hand looking in pain he may had gotten his reason. He looks at the phone and points it to the class

 _703.9 metres_

The class was impressed at the distance, it was almost as far as Bakugo's score. Speaking of Bakugo, he was standing there in shock.

Uraraka was cheering for her friend "That was a hero like score if I ever saw one!" She said.

Iida looks concerned at Midoriya "Is he alright? He seems to be clutching his hand."

Izuku was clutching his hand where the symbiote is starting to cover more of him and was muttering to himself repeatedly "Don't lose control...Don't lose control..."

By sheer force of will though, they manage to reign it in and after that the relax a little...

Until a certain blonde ran at him.

"DEKU YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

 ** _This fuck again? Why can't we eat his brains and be done with?!_**

Izuku frantically waves at him "Wait wait wait!"

Thankfully a grey scarf wrapped around Bakugo and trapped him, he tried breaking free and using his quirk but found he couldn't do both.

"Why the fuck is this cloth so strong?!"

The students look and saw Aizawa's eyes glowing red and hair defying the laws of physics.

"It's a special capture weapon made of a special alloy wire and carbon fibre. Don't make me use my Quirk, I have dry eye."

 _ **That's a strong quirk but he has that as a weakness?**_

 _Don't complain, we can be hurt with dubstep playing on full volume at point blank so we shouldn't judge others weaknesses._

 _ **Yeah but fucking dry eye is his weakness?**_

Aizawa unwraps the capture weapon and gestures the students to follow him "We still have other tests to do, let's not waste time. Midoriya, are you injured?" He ask, referencing to the pained look he had on his face earlier.

"No, were fine. We can keep going."

 **Later**

"This is the total points for the test. They reflect on your performance for the test. Explaining the process would take all day so all you get are the final rankings."

Izuku did a double take on the position of his name. He had gotten 5th place for the test.

 ** _Obviously we did. Looks like some guy called Minoru Mineta's getting expelled. That Hahurake person was close._**

The class looks for the person and saw that the dwarf sized purple haired boy was in tears and an invisible girl that was crying in relief (it was two stream of tears coming from where the eyes should be) . Izuku pities the purple haired boy.

 _I don't._

He had gotten into U.A and is now getting expelled.

Suddenly the holographic screen turn off and Aizawa pockets it.

"And by the way, I was lying about the expulsion thing." He gives the biggest shiteating grin "That was a logical ruse to make you all do your best."

Most of the class was shouting in disbelief while Mineta was close to fainting. A girl with a black ponytail and mature body looks indifferent.

"Of course it was a lie. It didn't take much to figure it out."

 ** _Our teacher is a dick._**

 _I don't know, maybe he's a big softy on the inside._

 ** _Clearly you've been watching too many anime._**

 **XXX**

Meanwhile in a dark, abandoned alleyway in Hosu, two heroes were investigating the area for a villain. One of them was a new hero by the name of Merlin. He had a quirk that shoots beam of energy that has different effects hence the name.

The other had two gauntlets made of ice, his Quirk was Ice Fist which is pretty self explanatory. Except it can freeze people it touches.

"What do you think would happen when we capture the Hero Killer? I'm betting we'll get news coverage and all, probably a raise! Maybe more people will apply to our agencies." Merlin said.

The other hero knocks him over the head and went back to investigating "That's not what a hero does, we're here so we can prevent the Hero Killer from murdering more people."

But he didn't get a reply, so he turns and shouts "Did you he-?" His eyes widened, his partner now has a red line on his throat, he tried getting words out but what came out were chokes and gurgling. He fell on the ground, dead before he touches it. Standing on the body was someone matching the description of the Hero Killer but had a weird substance covering him.

 ** _"Fakes like him deserve to die. You on the other hand might be worthy."_**

"Murderer!" The her charged and tried punching but the Hero Killer quickly evades the attack and slashes at his side, creating a small cut. He brought the bloody blade t his mouth and licks it with a long tongue.

The Hero founds himself unable to move.

"Damn you bastard! He was my friend! I'll kill you for that!"

The Hero Killer looks at the Hero with disdain.

 ** _"It appears I was wrong, you don't. A real hero would not be focus on revenge."_**

With that he brought a blade down and serves the Hero's aortharic aorta.

"Wh...why...?"

 ** _"Fake heroes are what's wrong with the world. We will cleanse this stain and when we're finish, only true heroes would remain."_**

 **And that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoy. I apologise if it was bad because I had trouble putting the story together and stuff. Leave a review and like if you did enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Filler

**Sorry for not posting anything for the past few days. There was a bug on my phone which I use to write my fics with, now it's gone. This is a fuller chapter though, I hope you enjoy.**

Izuku dipped in his drink as hwas scrolls through the internet, looking through posts on heroes and such. But his peace was disturbed when his symbiote popped out and grabbed the calendar on their desk.

 **"Guess what day it is~!"** It said in a singsong voice.

Izuku groans. They had agreed that once a week the symbiote can have full control over the body to do what he pleases. Now it was the day.

Izuku groans and stamped the calendar box with a green stamp, when he did the symbiote took over the body and started cracking their fingers.

 **"Alright, time to look at my to do list."**

 **Internet Surfing**

The symbiote in Izuku's body was current watching cat videos on the net. Making cooing noises when the cats did something adorable.

 **"Get in the box. Get in the box. Aww, so adorable. It also looks delicious."**

 **Pranking Izuku**

The symbiote chuckles as it put Izuku's wallet in the freezer.

 **"He's gonna be so confuse when he gets back."**

It also put cookie crumbs and hair on the pillows, so when he wakes up he'll be freak out because he'll feel something pricking his body and ants everywhere.

 **Anime**

The symbiote gasp in shock when he saw Hughes get stabbed by Envy.

 **"Fuck you Envy! Fuck you! Fuck! You! Burn in Hell motherfucker!"**

He showed no pity when Envy died in the final season. (Ps: Fuck Shou Tucker)

 **And that's all I got. His is only a short thing I thought up of. Real chapters will come probably tomorrow. Leave a favourite and review if you enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, I finally update this fic. Hope you enjoyed the short filler I made yesterday, anyways today we'll finally see the battle between fated rivals! Symbiote vs Explosions. Deku vs Kacchan. Lay back, have a drink, maybe place some wagers. As for me I'll be eating some popcorn. Ps: this will be part I of their fight.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Boku no Hero Academia in any way._

"Text"= someone talking

 _Text= thoughts_

 **Text= Symbiote's thoughts**

 **"Text"** = Symbiote speaking

 ** _"Text"_** = When symbiote covers human

 **"TEXT."** = All Might speaking

 **XXX**

 **"I AM...HERE!"**

The class looks to the classroom door in excitement. Even Midoriya, who had spent ten months training with the teacher about to enter. Said teacher enters the door rather...dramatically.

 **"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!"**

 ** _That was a thing but normal but still badass. Look! He's wearing the Silver Age costume!_**

"Yeah I know, we have 10 figurines of that backhome. This is so cool! He's actually gonna teach us!" He mutters.

 ** _15 if you count those that we got from cereal boxes and that prize we got from that competition._**

The class comments on how cool All Might looks as he stroll dramatically to the front of the class.

 **"HERO BASIC TRAINING!"** All Might began **"THE CLASS THAT PUTS YOU THROUGH ALOT OF TRAINING TO MILD YOU INTO HEROES!"** He struck a pose **"IT ALSO GETS YOU TONS OF CREDIT. TODAY WE'LL BE DOING..."** he pauses and pulls out a card that was labelled **"COMBAT TRAINING!"**

His symbiote chose that moment to pop out, it began shouting to the class **"Oh you hear that people? You guys are screwed now bitches! Were gon-!"** Izuku managed to stuff him back in before it said more. He frantically apologised for its behaviour.

All Might coughed to get the attention of the class, some who were glaring at Izuku. By some we of course mean a certain blonde asswipe.

 **"AS I WAS SAYING...FOR THE EXERCISE YOU'LL NEED THESE!"**

He presses a remote and suddenly, shevles erect from the classroom wall and inside them were silver suitcases with green numbers labelled on them.

 **"COSTUMES! AS YOU KNOW YOU SENT REQUEST FORMS TO THE SCHOOL'S SUPPORT COMPANY AND BERE THEY ARE NOW! PUT THEM ON AND MEET AND GROUND BETA!"**

 **Few days ago**

Izuku looks at the mirror in his room as he stares at the reflection, he starts thinking.

 ** _"Alright, this one sucks. We can't go around dressing like this."_**

The suit dissolved and turn back to a green hoodie. The symbiote pops out looking annoyed.

 **"Well I think it's cool. Besides, it makes us look scary and has a smile at the same time."** It said, referencing to the creepy smile they always have when the go above 70%.

Izuku starts looking through sketches of his notebook contains costume ideas. He stops at the page containing a kid's drawing.

"I remember that, mom and us designed that a year after you show up. Good times."

There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in."

His mother enters the room holding a green jumpsuit in her hands which confused Izuku.

"Mom? What's this for?" He asks, curious of the gesture.

His moms looks slight guilty "Well, I felt like I never supported your dream when you were classified as Quirkless, I even told you at one point you can't be a hero."

Izuku pelt a pang of guilt in his heart. When she had told him that, he was 6 years old. That was the day he had met the symbiote. When she said that he ran away and told her that he hates her, it was one of the worst thing he did, only a few after he ran into the bullies and had to run again. Being a 6 year old he had forgotten about that when he met the symbiote, It was only a few moments later he remembered and realised how rude he was to his mother.

"We've talked about that, I was the one who made that decision and said those rude stuff." He said, tears already appearing in his eyes.

"No, as your mother it's my duty to support your dream no matter how crazy it was. It was only after you met your 'friend' that I believed you could be a hero. So now I'll be cheering you two on with everything I got." She said tearfully as she hands the suit to them before cheekily adding "Plus, you'll need something to wear in case you loose your 'partner' or something like that."

"Mom..." he said, full of emotions.

 **"This is so sad!"** The symbiote said as it started to cry streams of green goo, staying the floor.

 **Present**

 _This symbolises mom's love. How could I possible wear anything else? I don't care if it's cutting edge or efficient. This is our costume._

 _ **God damn right partner.**_

Uraraka notices their costume "Oh Deku! I like your costume, it looks practical!"

He starts blushing. "She likes our costume!" He whispers to themselve.

 **"NOW WE'LL BE ORGANISING TEAMS BY BALLOT!"** All Might said as he pulls out a box with a hole on top of it.

Iida was quick to question it "Is that really the best way to decide?"

Izuku shrugs "Well sometimes Pro Heroes have to do random team ups with heroes they don't even know."

Iida quickly bowed deeply "I see, I apologise for my interruption! Please forgive me!"

 **Later**

 **"ALL RIGHT! NOW THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE..."** he pauses a he ruffles through the box and pulls out two balls with D and A labelled on it. **"KYOKA JIROU AND KATSUKI BAKUGO AS HEROES WITH IZUKU MIDORIYA AND OCHAKO URARAKA AS THE VILLAINS!"**

Izuku starts panicking. Two of their major weaknesses against them in close quarter combat. He wonders if U.A will cover funeral costs?

 **XXX**

Uraraka looks at the paper mache bomb they were suppose to guard.

"This looks pretty realistic. So Deku, what's the plan?"

But instead of seeing a confident Deku, she saw someone who looks resign to their fate and was writing a will.

"Uh...Deku? Are you guys alright?"

Izuku snaps out of his trance and frantically waves his hands "Wha-? Us? Oh don't worry, let's go on with the defence plan."

He quickly covers the window with a web and every entrance they could find. He also barricaded the door with webs but left one door open.

"You missed a spot." Uraraka points out.

But instead of covering it up, Izuku approaches it.

"We can't be holed up in here. Kacchan has a strong quirk and fighting experience, Jirou's quirk is our weakness. But I know that Kacchan won't be focus on the task, he'll be after me. If I engage him you'll only have to deal with Jirou instead of us having to fight two of them and risk the bomb's capture."

Uraraka nods nervously "But...you'll be fine right?"

Izuku looks at her and return a nervous smile "Proabably not."

 **XXX**

Izuku walks down the hallway of the fake building filled with nervousness. This was it huh? They'll be fighting Kacchan, he hopes that Jirou would ignore him and go after the bomb. Most of the plan involves hoping Jirou would go after the bomb.

Suddenly his senses blared and he dodges a huge explosion.

"Get up Deku, were not finished yet."

Izuku glances up and saw Kacchan in his hero costume, looking quite intimidating. He nervously laughs.

"Hey Kacchan...you're not still mad that I didn't fight back against you all those years ago...right?"

His question was answered via another explosion which he dodges.

"Bakugo! The bomb is on the 5th Floor, let's capture him and hurry up!"

But Kacchan ignores his teammate and kept going after him "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU CAN GO AFTER IT, I HAVE BUSINESS TO DO!"

Jirou then reluctantly went around them to go after the bomb.

 _Thank god! This plan may work after all!_

 _ **Yeah, and now he's gonna kill us. You think U.A will cover the funeral cost?**_

 _Maybe._

"Quit ignoring me you bast-!" He didn't finish because a fist landed on his face, breaking his nose. He stepped back, stunned from the blow and the idea that Deku broke his nose.

"Kacchan...remember the notebook you tried to grab? Ten months ago? It had all the information we had in heroes and quirks, including yours." He said as he tried to conceal his fear. "From now on **_our_** 'Deku' doesn't mean useless! It means we don't give up!"

 **XXX**

Uraraka stood in the room on the 5th Floor nervously. She had heard the conversation from the communication devices that All Might gave them, she hopes that Deku would win. But then she heard a banging on one of the barricades doors, she turned her attention to it.

Then the banging stopped, replace by an ear splitting sound. She covered her ears trying to muffle out the sound but then she notices the webs that were placed in the door were falling apart.

She grabs the rocks that Deku had gave her. Earlier he had broken a wall in another room and gave her the rubble to be used as ammunition. Once she uses her Quirk on then they'll be able to knock out a target. She hopes that it'll work.

 **XXX**

 ** _Why are we hiding?_**

 _Because we won't win this fight head on, we need to lure him further away from the bomb in case he changes his mind._ He grins. _Besides, were in our natural element._

They were now hiding in the corridors of the building, thanks to the symbiote they can camouflage themselves against the environment they are in. They tended as they saw the silhouette of Kacchan on the other end of the corridor. But he doesn't move, instead he looks around it and saw the white of a capture tape, they had forgotten to cover that up.

"You probably know from all your stalking but my Quirk works by sweating nitroglycerin like substance!" He address the corridor and aims home gauntlet at the corridor "If the eggheads made it like I told them then these things were absorbing my sweat for the past few minutes."

 ** _He can't be serious._**

 _The symbiote-sense says otherwise! Run!_

All Might's voice rang through the earpiece **"BAKUGO STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"**

"Only if I hit him!"

 **XXX**

Uraraka was in the middle of her fight with Jirou. She was dodging the rocks and destroying them with her Quirk and she was running out of ammunition.

Suddenly they felt the entire building shake.

"What was that?" Jirou asked.

Uraraka took advantage of her distraction and pitched another volley of rocks at her, this time all of them hit home.

 **XXX**

Bakugo looks annoyed when he heard All Might announced that Jirou was eliminated and that he'll be disqualified if he uses that attack again but it doesn't matter, he'll beat him the old fashion way and then move on to round face.

"Get up Deku! You're still alive and were not finished yet!" He shouted as he grabs Izuku's unconscious body by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"You looking down on me you bastard?! Wake the fuck up!" He brought his fist down and prepare to send another explosion but it was grabbed.

Suddenly the tables turned as he was lifted up and saw the glare that Deku was giving him. As he did, a green substance started surrounding him. At last the substance coveredevery inch of Deku and he now looks like a monstrous form of his costume. The rabbit ears look sharper and more like devil horns and the light green of the suit went dark green and the teeth were sharp and very real.

"What the fuck are you?" He managed to squeeze out.

Half the face of the monster unwrap and revealed Deku's face, the usual smile replaced with a look of anger.

 ** _We...Are Deku._**

 **And that's all for Part I! Sorry for the bad writing, btw I edited Chapter 1 to fit in with th story, a minor change. Sorry if it was boring but the next part will contain more fight scenes. Leave a like and review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **PS: The bug where I can't change the format is still here. If anyone knows how I can deal with I please help.**


	11. Deku’s Weaknesses List

**Alright people, I feel I need to clarify some stuff about what Deku's weaknesses are. Here is a list of things he is and isn't weak too.**

 **Not Weak To**

 **-Shota Aizawa's erasure quirk.**

 **It only works on people with the Quirk Factor as seen in Chapter 135 in the manga. A symbiote is not a quirk and since Izuku is quirkless he doesn't have a Quirk factor, meaning he won't be affected.**

 **-Traditional weaponry**

 **Bullets, knifes and metal bats do not have any effect on Deku. They can withstand a whole lot of punishment and to give an example, you can shoot him point blank with a .50 Cal bullet or shotgun to the face and he'll only be stunned for a few seconds.**

 **-Oxygen Deprivation**

 **You can take away oxygen and he'll be able to survive. Drowning won't work and he can survive a vacuum environment like space.**

 **-Poison**

 **Any type of poison cannot harm them. The symbiote is connected to Izuku's body and can clear out any harmful substances. Even cyanide can't harm them.**

 **What he is weak too**

 **-Fire**

 **Fire can hurt him but needs to be around 2000 degrees Celsius. It won't kill them like Venom, just hurt them a lot. Think of it like being hit by rubber bullets everywhere or something. He can be hurt by Shoto Todoroki's fire and Bakugo's explosion.**

 **If you're confuse then let me explain, pure nitroglycerin can reach temperatures about 5000 degrees Celsius. We don't know if Bakugo's nitroglycerin is pure but for the sake of the fic we'll make it so. (Can't change my mind so complain all you want)**

 **Plus we seen Bakugo melt Todoroki's glacier during the Sports Festival with Howitzer Impact. We can safely assume he can control the temperature of his explosions.**

 **-Sound**

 **The classic symbiote weakness. Must I say more?**

 **-Acid**

 **Acid can cause small damage to the symbiote. Not enough to kill but harm.**

 **-Electricity**

 **The weakest weakness omg the list. It'll just feel like small burns but can still stun him if large enough bolts are applied. Kaminari would be able to hurt him.**


	12. Chapter 8

**Hey guys welcome to a new chapter! If you made bets get ready to pay them because this chapter will have the conclusion to who wins in the Deku Vs Kacchan battle! Will it be the symbiote and his host or the explosive blonde?**

 **PS: A good friend of mine drew this cover art. If you are confused about the green veins and the x on his face it's because whenever he use OFA he gets red veins and I thought it'll be cool to apply it on the symbiote (the green vein only appear when he uses 100% of his power, anything below and it won't appear.)**

 **XXX**

 ** _"We...Are Deku."_**

 **XXX**

Inside the observation room the class were surprised at the transformation of their classmate from a wimpy dude that scares easily too something that resembles his hero costume but everything is very dark green and the eyes and teeth were scary looking.

"Holy crap that's freaky and weird!" Mineta said.

"Is that some special mode or something? Like in video games?" Sero asks while scratching the back of his head.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow looks with great interest.

Meanwhile, All Might was silently cheering for his protégée. Even though he was suppose to be biased he couldn't help but feel proud of him. He was confused about the change of appearance though, when they spared the form would be a large, bulky and humanoid monster but this one was smaller and thinner with rabbit ears on it. Maybe it mounds along with the costume or they aren't using their full power yet.

 **XXX**

Bakugo grits his teeth and covered Deku's face with his hands, as soon as he did so he sent a rather large explosion that caused them to release him. However they quickly recovered and used their sharp claws to slash at Bakugo only for him to dodge them.

"This all you got Deku? You think just looking like a fucked up rabbit is gonna change anything?"

They growled and replied **_"Yes, you shouldn't have sent your partner away. Or you might've stood a chance."_**

They resumed their attack, this time shooting webs at the walls behind Kacchan and launching themselves at him. Bakugo dodges the attack and sends more explosions towards them only for them to dodge with little effort.

 ** _"Oh, That was close."_** He said as he dodge a blast. **_"Try again, you almost hit that time."_** Another blast dodged **_"Are you even trying to hit us? We clearly overestimated you if you-."_**

They didn't finish because Bakugo changed tactics and place the plan of his hands close together in front of him and Izuku felt his Symbiote-Senses tingle, unfortunately the senses only tell you there is danger not where and what is going to happen.

"Stun Grenade!"

Deku's eyes were filled with light and the shrill sound affected the symbiote. He stumbles for a while and Bakugo took the chance and sent explosion after explosion after them.

"You're nothing Deku! You never were! You're just a fucking pebble in my path like all the other extras and that's all you ever will be!" He sends another explosion, this time a larger one, and the blast launched Deku outside the building through the hole created from his gauntlet's blast.

Deku quickly shot a web to cover the hole and landed on it. **_"Someone's a little moody."_** they said mockingly as they dodged another blast. Bakugo was now seething in anger and with a bloodcurdling scream launch himself at Deku at with explosives. Deku, seeing an opportunity, webs the cracked ceiling and pulled causing debris to tumble down and crash into Bakugo.

 _ **"Remember when we said we won't be challenging you?"**_ they said as they picked up Bakugo by the collar and pulled back a fist **_"We changed our mind."_**

Before their blow could land, two gloved hand gripped their hands and sent the equivalent of 3 mortar shells onto them. The explosion was also extremely hot and burned off some of the symbiote covering the hands, revealing small patches of a green jumpsuit underneath the dark green hide, Bakugo kept the heat up to prevent the smbiote from recovering.

"You were always looking down on me weren't you?! Ever since we were kids! I know you have!" He yelled as he burned Izuku's arms, not caring the burns where starting to affect the skin of his former childhood friend. The heat had slightly weaken the mask and part of it came off exposing Izuku's face. They tried pushing back but the heat was so intense that the super strength give by the symbiote was not working.

 **You god damn idiot, we want to beat you because of** **how** awesome you were..." _They headbutt Bakugo and broke his nose. Stunned from the blow Deku took advantage of it and shot a web at the rubble behind Bakugo and pulled it, hitting his back._ "We want to win! To beat you, and we will!" they brought out the capture tape and wrapped it around Bakugo.

They walks away from a nearly unconscious Bakugo, sighing in relief and lied on the floor, the fight had taken out a lot of them. He barely registered Deku celebrating and All Might announcing the winners.

 **"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"**

 **XXX**

 **"CAN ANYONE TELL US WHO WAS THE MVP FOR THE EXERCISE?"** All Might asks the crowd of students in the observation room, Jirou, Uraraka and Izuku had returned but Bakugo had to go to the nurse's off due to a concussion.

 **"It's obviously going to be us. Man, kicking Kacchan's arse felt better than I thought! If I had a body I'll be doing a little dance right now."** Deku said from the shoulders of its host.

A girl with a black ponytail and a *cough* mature body in a revealing costume raised her hand. "It was Uraraka right sir?"

All Might gave a thumbs up **"IT WAS.** (Deku did a spit take without water at that while Uraraka looks surprised) **CAN YOU GIVE AN EXPLANATION WHY?"**

"She was the one that did her duty and protected the bomb. While it can be said Midoriya did most of the defence, he was reckless and attacked the enemy when he should be defending the bomb. Bakugo was also reckless and his attack could have triggered the bomb if not careful. Jirou's method of breaching the room could have also activated the bomb."

All Might looks a bit surprised and gave a thumbs up **"TH-THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, GOOD JOB."**

Yaoyorozu place her hands at her side "We have to start at the bottom and work up. If we aren't earnestly cheering each other on we'll never be too heroes."

Deku on the other hand was pouting and muttering **"I don't like that girl... We knew what we were doing...Probably a rich brat...girls are mean."**

Uraraka pets it on the head "Who knows, you guys might be friends once you know each other."

Izuku nods "She's right. We've haven't really met yet, she might be cool."

Then a bunch of students went over to them.

"That was a super manly fight!" A guy with spiky red hair told them.

"Yeah, and that transformation thing was pretty cool! A bit freaky though." Said a pink skin girl with white hair.

A guy with a bird head and black cloak who Deku thought was the embodiment of edginess told them "Your Quirk is similar to mine, I hope that one day we might fight against each other to test our strenght."

Suddenly Izuku's interest perk at the talk about Quirks **[pun unintended]** and pulled a notebook out of nowhere. "Really? What's your Quirk and what does it do?"

Tokoyami was surprised at the fact that he was carrying a notebook but answered it anyway "My Quirk is Dark Shadow, it allows me to summon a shadowy creature to aid me in my fight against others." Said creature pops out from the cloak and waved at them _"Hello there." It said._

Izuku started taking down notes and muttering "Soithasitsownsentience? Iwonderifitcansomergewithhimandincreasehisabilities? Italsolookslikeitsmadelfshadowsobviouslybutmaybeithasaweaknesstolightlikerealshadowsandpossiblygrowstrongeratnight..."

He was snapped out of his mumble storm by Deku who gave him a slap on the face **"Dude, stop embarrassing us!"**

One of the classmates with cylinders on his elbows points to the screen and said "Hey everyone the match is starting."

Nearly as soon as he said that the entire building was frozen in an instant, the cold somehow reaching the observation room with only Izuku being unaffected as he jot down notes.

 **"H-HERO TEAM WINS."** All Might said through chattering teeth.

 **I'm really fucking sorry for this terrible chapter. I was bus with lots of shit for the past week and didn't have time so I settle for this crappy chapter. And to make matters worst I think I'll be writing a new fic with Izuku as a member of the Asassins (Assassin's Creed) so this one might be on hiatus. I'm sorry guys, I still hope you enjoyed this and I thank you for being patient with me.**


	13. I’m quitting FanFictionnet

**Guys I just want to apologise for not updating any of my stories for a while now and I probably won't be going to any time soon. You see I started writing fanfics because I was bored one day and decided to keep doing it but eventually I grew bored of doing it, combined with the amount of homework I have and time needed for studying I would not have time anyway. Plus I figure that I'm better at coming up with ideas then writing them. So yeah I'm sorry for disappointing all of you, making false promises and being a jerk overall. I hope you can forgive me for this, I hope you find better fanfics to read and I thank you for liking my terrible stories.**


	14. Not an update

**Sorry, not an update. I know, I know you are all pissed that you got your hopes up but I wanted to let you guys know a dude called deuxdude55 is continuing this fanfic. Hopefully it turns out better for him. By the way I decided to move to AO3 a few months ago to write fanfiction and I have one story going on so feel free to check it out if you are interested. And no, I probably won't be writting in anymore, personal reasons.**

 **My AO3 account is Annonymous567.**

 **The dude continuing this fic is deuxdude55.**


End file.
